In order to eliminate termites, cheyletids (cheyletidae) and other harmful insects, chemical insecticides are generally used. To eliminate termites or cheyletids, for example, chemical insecticides having a strong acute toxicity such as organic phosphorus compounds or pyrethroid compounds are widely employed.